Pote de Ouro
by T. Lecter
Summary: "As luzes coloriam seu cabelo de tal forma que Luna entendeu como se sentiam os arco-íris." #Fic fofinha betada e upada pelo Dan, qualquer erro é culpa dele. 8D


**Pote de Ouro**

**X**

_Harry Potter pertence a avó do Dexter, beijos._

**X**

"_As luzes coloriam seu cabelo de tal forma que Luna entendeu como se sentiam os arco-íris."_

* * *

O céu estava prateado naquela manhã. Parecia o prelúdio de um filme em preto e branco. Os raios de sol não eram mais que riscos opacos perfurando a gigantesca estrutura nebulosa sobre nossas cabeças.

Aparentemente aquele clima seria varrido em poucos instantes, pois o vento forte empurrava vigorosamente as nuvens para o sul. E em meio a esse cenário, ela se destacava. Aqueles longos cabelos iluminados, como raios de sol; as bochechas rosadas pelo frio e um sorriso sonhador espreitando o horizonte prata. Luna Lovegood.

Eu a observava à distância. Era mais seguro. Eu sempre acabava com um sorriso bobo na cara ou com um milhão de nomes absurdos para procurar posteriormente nos livros de animais mágicos quando ficava perto dela.

E olhá-la assim me dava espaço para sonhar também. Imaginar as fantasias que lhe passavam pela cabeça e rir sozinho, quase tão abismado quanto ela. Luna parecia uma bonequinha de porcelana sentindo frio, sentindo falta de seu tutu de bailarina, sentindo-se a vontade com seus sapatos coloridos. Nesses momentos tão 'Luna', eu era até capaz de esquecer um pouco dos dramas da minha vida. Afastar pensamentos ruins e memórias dolorosas era tão incrivelmente fácil quando fixava meus olhos nela.

Parecia magia. Na minha mente, embora passado tanto tempo, tudo em Hogwarts era mágico. E ver Luna como uma criatura mágica era tão fácil que chegava a fazer cócegas na minha cabeça.

Vê-la ali, sentada, mirando o nevoeiro que lentamente partia, fazia-me sentir nostálgico. Era um sentimento gostoso, aconchegante. Se eu chegasse mais perto teria de resistir ao impulso de abraçá-la por ser tão incrivelmente fofa naquela vestimenta de sonhadora.

Certa vez, ao indagá-la a razão de acreditar tanto em coisas fantásticas, Luna me respondeu com sua calma característica: "Ah, Harry, não acreditar nessas coisas nos tornaria um tipo de trouxas no mundo delas. Como se fôssemos as pessoas que não acreditam em magia, entende? Mesmo rodeadas por ela."

Quando eu vi os primeiros sinais de sol brilhando no horizonte, notei Luna brincando com sua varinha, criando pontos luminosos sobre a própria cabeça. Seu sorriso era indescritível, o ápice da dimensão dos sonhos. E o sereno fino que se desprendia do céu ornamentava sua magia com chuviscos coloridos, criando pequenos fractais. No meio deles, Luna fazia uma dança solitária que imitava os passos da valsa. Os pontinhos de água que caiam em seu cabelo ficavam parecidos cristais recém lapidados, coloridos, milhões de cores, dançando ao ritmo do movimento de seus longos cabelos, colorindo-os. Luna Lovegood parecia um anjo, rodeada por pequenos cupidos. Cupidos, sim, que miravam em mim como único alvo visível a olho nu, procurando me esconder de suas flechas certeiras, procurando encontrar um ponto cego para elas.

Se eu pudesse fugir dali antes de ser atingido, o faria. Mas quando o sol finalmente apareceu e Luna notou a temperatura perder o encantamento do frio, ela deixou o horizonte de lado. Vi-a sair saltitando, teatralmente, como se fosse mesmo uma bailarina. Antes que minhas pernas se movessem, no entanto, ela já se aproximava de mim.

"Bom dia, Harry! Você reparou que lindo arco-íris?"

Perdido no tempo e espaço, eu tentei esboçar um sorriso. Eu sempre acabava parecendo meio patético perto da Luna. Acho que era por não saber exatamente como responder as perguntas dela de um jeito não tão normal quanto às outras pessoas. Como se eu quisesse mostrar que, no fundo, eu também tinha sonhos mirabolantes na mente, que nem ela.

"Ah, Luna... Eu nem reparei. Mas agora que você falou..." Uau. Tinha mesmo um arco-íris cortando o horizonte.

"Mesmo? Achei que era por causa dele que estava aí esse tempo todo. Está solitário, Harry?"

"Perdão?" Era confuso saber que o tempo todo ela sabia que eu estava aqui a espiando como um marginalzinho.

"Solitário. Como o arco-í com suas cores e seu pote de ouro inalcançável."

"Não sei nada sobre potes de ouro."

"É só uma metáfora. Meu pai disse que os gnomos não guardam um pote de ouro, mas sim aquilo que mais desejamos e apenas usam o ouro como distração para nossas mentes tímidas. Não é fantástico?"

Parecia mais fantasioso que o pote de ouro, na verdade. "Claro, Luna. Fantástico! Mas em resposta... talvez; é; um pouco solitário."

Ela me sorriu de volta. "Então você também entende, não entende? Como ele se sente?"

"Ele?" Este era eu, me perdendo de novo num diálogo com a Luna.

"O arco-íris."

"Ah, é claro."

"Sei como se sente. Sabe, vocês dois. Vejo vocês depois, Harry."

Nós dois? Nós dois, como, o arco-íris e eu?

"Ela é meio doida, não é, Harry?"

Eu levei um susto. Claro que levei um susto. Eu não sabia há quanto tempo Ron estava sentado atrás de mim, e nem o que aquele olhar vidrado fazia no seu rosto. "Ron? Desde quando você..."

"Faz tempo. Sei lá. Você está parecendo meio tonto, Harry. Ficar espiando a Di-Lua te faz parecer mais estranho que ela. Não que ela não seja legal. Sabe, ela é engraçada. Ela me ignorou completamente até o final, mas tudo bem."

Meu cérebro insistia em acreditar que Ron apenas tinha aparatado ali naquele instante. Mas, lembrei, aparatar era impossível em Hogwarts. Na verdade era quase impossível para Ron, também, fosse onde fosse.

"É. Ela é."

Dividimos o silêncio entre nós, como um prato cheio. Continuamos de olho no arco-íris e a lembrança de Luna e seus cabelos continuava dançando diante de mim. "Não é loucura dela, sabe, Ron? A Luna é... meio que... mágica mesmo. As luzes coloriam seu cabelo de um jeito que... bom, é como se ela e o arco-íris fossem um só. Acho que é disso que ela estava falando. Sobre se sentir como ele."

"Se sentir como o arco-íris? Harry, você está apaixonado ou algo assim?"

Eu ri. Rir era geralmente uma ótima forma de fugir dessas perguntas. Não era paixão. Luna Lovegood era outra coisa. Pra mim, em algum lugar do meu coração, eu sabia. Encarando aquele arco-íris, eu sabia exatamente o que Luna queria dizer com a metáfora do pote de ouro. Não era paixão. Definitivamente.

"Ron... Você saberia explicar a metáfora do pote de ouro?"

"Não sou tão burro, Harry. Está no fim do arco-íris porque é como um sonho inalcançável. Você pode trilhar o caminho colorido e fofo a vida inteira na busca, mas nunca chegará ao pote no fim das contas. É como uma história pra crianças dormirem."

"É. Apenas crianças desejam coisas impossíveis como um pote de ouro no fim do arco-íris, certo?"

Ron apenas balançou a cabeça, confirmando. Compartilhamos do silêncio mais um pouco até Ron finalmente quebrar o momento, lembrando-me do motivo de eu gostar tanto dele.

"Crianças e pessoas como a Luna Lovegood."

Não foi ela mesma quem disse que sou tão normal quanto ela? Talvez.

* * *

**N/A**: Só uma metáfora à Luna Lovegood. ;D Achei bobo, beijos.

**N/Dan**: Eu pago pau pra essa fic. E ela é um presente pra mim. Só pra constar. 8D

**N/Dan[2]**: A autora dessa fic _adora_ Shassie. E eu tô enchendo isso aqui de notas por que fui eu que tive o trabalho de upar e postar o documento nesse site sebento que vive dando pau. 8D #Corre milhas#


End file.
